paradox_livefandomcom-20200215-history
MASTER OF MUSIC (song)
MASTER OF MUSIC is a Jazz-rap song by The Cat's Whiskers. This song is part of the 1st CD Live Opening Show which will be releasing on February 12, 2020. The music video is premiered on December 14, 2019 on avex's YouTube channel. Song Info * Lyrics: SIMON * Composer: LOWEND ORDER * Arrangement: LOWEND ORDER * Rap and vocals: The Cat's Whiskers * Music Video: Cian Lyrics |-|Kanji= The Cat’s Whiskers 本物の輝き Show Must Go On Let’s go Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow 若者達が追う虚構の断片 一過性流行りのウイルスに感染 病名は最新流行信仰 犯された最低流動思考 信じるべきは己の感性 確かな愛で言の葉を放て My rule everything around me 普遍的なものにだけ与えられる価値 あの日僕は1度死んだんだ そして生まれた名もなき新参者 期待出来ない未来ん中で コイツが唯一の突破口 抱えた迷い　隠した本性 できない信用 でもマイク握れば 本当の自分になれるきっと だから今強く踏み出す一歩 Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow ネオン街コンクリートジャングルは表裏一体 手を汚した裏稼業　一度や二度じゃねえ 筋もクソもねえ 奴に用はねえ 指図は受けずに進む On my way No pain No gain経験が言葉の重み 失いながら積み上げてきたものが誇り いずれ神は勝つ　生き様で証明 芯のねえ物真似じゃ　サバイブできねえ到底 誰かであるようで誰でもない キミじゃリュウくんの事を掴めない 崩さないペースかつ特異体質 コンプラだらけの世の中は窮屈 だよねー♪！　ごちゃまぜのピース 組み立てる忠実　欲望のパズル まるでチカチーロ ついて来れるかい？ 手にするまで手段は選ばない Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow One For The Love, Two For The Show, Three For The プライド 今 We Got It All Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow |-|Romaji= The Cat’s Whiskers Honmono no kagayaki Show must go on Let’s go Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Wakamonotachi ga ou kyokou no dampen Ikkasei hayari no uirusu ni kansen Byoumei wa saishin ryuukou shinkou Okasareta saitei ryuudou shikou Shinjirubeki wa onore no kansei Tashikana ai de kotonoha wo hanate My rule everything around me Fuhen tekina mono ni dake atae rareru kachi Ano hi boku wa ichido shindan da Soshite umareta na mo naki shinsanmono Kitai dekinai mirain naka de Koitsu ga yuiitsu no toppakou Kakaeta mayoi kakushita honshou Dekinai shinyou demo maiku nigireba Hontou no jibun ni nareru kitto Dakara ima tsuyoku fumidasu ippo Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Neon gai konkuriito janguru wa hyouri ittai Te wo yogoshita ura kagyou ichido ya nido janee Suji mo kuso monee yatsu ni you wa nee Sashizu wa ukezu ni susumu On my way No pain No gain keiken ga kotoba no omomi Ushinainagara tsumiagete kita mono ga hokori Izure kami wa katsu ikizama de shoumei Shin no nee monomane ja sabaibu dekinee tootei Darekadearu youde dare demonai Kimi ja ryuukun no koto wo tsukamenai Kuzusanai peesu katsu tokui taishitsu Konpura darake no yononaka wa kyuukutsu Da yo ne~ ♪! Gocha maze no piisu Kumitateru chuujitsu yokubou no pazuru Marude chikachiiro tsuite koreru kai? Te ni suru made shudan wa erabanai Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow One For The Love, Two For The Show, Three For The puraido Ima We Got It All Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow |-|English= The Cat ’s Whiskers Genuinely shining Show Must Go On Let ’s go Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Fictional fragments followed by the youth Infected by a transient epidemic virus Name of the disease is the latest belief Violation of lowest flow of thoughts You have to believe in your own sensitivity Release your words with definite love My rule everything around me Value given only to universal things That day I died once Then born a newcomer with no name In the future I can’t expect This is the only breakthrough Carrying hesitation, hiding my true nature No confidence, but I’m still clutching the mic I’m sure I can be my true self So now I’ll take a powerful step Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Neon city a concrete jungle, inseparable Dirtying hands with shady business, not once or twice Muscle or shit, there’s no use Going forward with no orders On my way No pain No gain experience is the weight of words While losing, we are proud of what we have gained Soon God will win, proof of life Imitating the heart, I can’t survive Seems to be someone but it’s no one You can’t catch Ryu-kun Unbreakable pace and idiosyncrasy A world full of compliance is cramped That’s right! Jumbling pieces Faith to assemble puzzle of desire Are you able to follow me? No means until you get it Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow One For The Love, Two For The Show, Three For The Pride Now We Got It All Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow Master of Music Meow Meow Meow